


dawn

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Comic, Fancomic, Flashback, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Post-Canon, implied PTSD, they're getting better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: Even though it's been a few years and things are getting comparatively better, the memories didn't burn off into the wind like the Promare did.A 19-Page Fancomic.
Relationships: Gueira & Galo Thymos, Gueira & Meis & Lio Fotia, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 34
Kudos: 357





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> ...................... SO, I planned to finish another, different Promare-related project this weekend, but figured that taking a break was a good idea. Even if the break in question is this, a 19 page comic, which is arguably more work than a set of 12 illustrations, but ehhhhhhhhh, y'know???
> 
> Cross posted on here because I had to break up the images on twitter and tumblr and wanted it all in one spot!!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1219400628679606273) and Tumblr [(1)](https://audrenes.tumblr.com/post/190372924451/%F0%9D%93%AD%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%94%80%F0%9D%93%B7-a-promare-fancomic-by-aj-part-1-part-2) [(2)](https://audrenes.tumblr.com/post/190372927571/%F0%9D%93%AD%F0%9D%93%AA%F0%9D%94%80%F0%9D%93%B7-a-promare-fancomic-by-aj-part-1-part-2).
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/lovedcore/status/1211821452967718914).
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> \- re: the picture Gueira sent to Meis: Lio forgot to cool down his pizza bagel and burned his mouth while Galo dumped Lio's Inferno Hot Sauce onto his and couldn't handle the heat. I imagine it to have a stupidly high Scoville rating.  
> \- Meis and Gueira are married as well but that's what the matching tattoos are for, bay bee!!! Kind of sad I couldn't slip it in more :(


End file.
